Existing electronic devices such as smartphones may support a function of selecting an item, such as text, from content displayed at the electronic device. For example, when a user identifies an arbitrary portion of text displayed on the display of the electronic device, the text or a character string including the text may be selected. For example, when an input associated with the arbitrary portion of text is received at the electronic device, the arbitrary portion of text or a character string including the arbitrary portion of text may be visually identified at the electronic device. In addition, the user may control a selection range associated with an identified portion of text or an object or the user may select an appropriate edit menu.
Furthermore, existing electronic devices may support a function of selecting an item such as an image. For example, when a user identifies an arbitrary image displayed on the display of the electronic device, the image may be selected.
However, the ability to select text in existing electronic devices is limited. For example, both a received message and a currently input message within a short message service (SMS) interface may not be simultaneously selected. For example, only text provided in an input field of the SMS interface may be capable of being selected. Furthermore, after text is selected, only an operation corresponding to an edit option (e.g., cut, copy, paste, delete, or the like) may be supported. Moreover, text embedded within an image is unable to be individually selected.
Other operation functions, such as a scrap function, may provide for capturing, storing, and/or managing a part or the entirety of content displayed on a screen. However, while the scrap function may enable selection of both text and an image included within the content, it does not support a function of extracting text embedded within a selected area of an image.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.